


祁醉×于炀 abo设定 （ooc警告？）

by jsdhwdmiN



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsdhwdmiN/pseuds/jsdhwdmiN
Summary: 人物归漫漫，ooc归我
Comments: 1
Kudos: 170





	祁醉×于炀 abo设定 （ooc警告？）

今天俱乐部有些冷清，大家都出去公款吃喝了。祁醉其实本来也应该去的，但是于炀却兴致不高，即便祁醉说他也去。所以他和卜那那说于炀似乎有点不舒服，自己留下来照顾他。于是祁醉便顺理成章地留了下来。  
卜那那走前还贼兮兮地凑近祁醉：“哎，说实话，你是不是想对youth做点什么？”  
祁醉伸手敲了一下卜那那的头：“说什么呢，平时是会……咳，但今天你没看见于炀他有点不对劲吗？”  
“说的也是哦。但是为了以防万一我提醒你一下，youth今天状态真的不对，你好好照顾他，实在忍不住了也记住不要太过火，他可是咱们队里唯一的o，是团宠！要出了什么事，回来你就等着全队轮流拷问吧！”  
祁醉嗤笑一声：“好了好了，怎么比贺小旭还啰嗦。”  
看着卜那那举着胖乎乎的手比了个中指，祁醉转身进了俱乐部大门。  
祁醉走到三楼，想看看于炀怎么样了，但是却发现三楼训练室没人。  
他又去了二楼，并且凭借着alpha对信息素的敏感闻到了一股淡淡的奶香味。  
祁醉一下子了然了。  
自家omega的信息素的味道怎么会不熟呢？楼道里没有人，于炀房间又离得比较远。奶香的味道传这么远……  
绝对是发情了。  
于炀发情和别的omega不一样——他会忍着。他不会让自己在外人面前露出脆弱和羞耻的一面。要不是某次发情使用抑制剂的时候让祁醉撞上了，于炀还是那个可以与祁醉一同被人称赞的alpha。自从那次，于炀就成了HOG……不，也是中国电竞战队中最A的omega。毕竟在大家眼中，omega就是柔柔弱弱的应该被人保护。  
这么一想，今早的担心登时烟消云散。祁醉嘴角带着笑，慢慢地朝于炀房间踱了过去。  
果然，离于炀房间越近，奶香味就越浓。祁醉落实了心里的想法，连眼里都盛上了满满的笑意。  
于炀房门紧闭着。祁醉本着自己曾在于炀眼里是个绅士的心理，伸出手叩了叩门。  
于炀的声音在里面响起：“谁……”  
“今天俱乐部人都出去了，你说我是谁？”  
于炀听着这熟悉的声音，小心翼翼地把门打开一条两寸长的缝，奶香气瞬间溢了出来。于炀看着祁醉，用很小的声音说：“队长……你怎么来了……”  
“我的omega发情了，我怎么不能来？还是说，你并不希望我来？”祁醉调侃道。  
“没……没不希望……”于炀垂下眼，耳尖慢慢红了起来。  
“那不就好了。”祁醉打开门走了进去。  
于炀想拦住他，无奈祁醉已经先一步看见床上放着的东西。  
祁醉回头看了一眼于炀，上前拿起了床上放着的抑制剂，发现用了一管。转身的时候，顺便把抑制剂扔进了垃圾桶。  
“刚打的？”  
“昨天打的……失效了。”  
祁醉装作生气的样子：“我是不是和你说过，用抑制剂对自己不好？况且你都有我了，还要用抑制剂？”  
果然不出祁醉所料，于炀开始道歉：“对不起……”  
但是下面这一句话，祁醉怎么也没有想到。  
“我还以为……以为你今天要和他们一起出去……”  
也就是说，如果我告诉他我今天不出去，他就不会用抑制剂？说不定还会主动邀请我来他房间？祁醉这么想。  
他看着于炀暴露在灯光下的通红的双颊，心里先放了一轮烟花。  
祁醉使劲压住上翘的嘴角，在满屋子浓郁的奶香中一步步逼近于炀，把于炀抵在墙上，盯着他因紧张而颤动的睫毛，用自以为很严肃的声音说：“那你准备怎么向我道歉？”  
于炀愣了一下：“刚刚……”  
“只是口头道歉？”祁醉打断他。  
于炀又垂下了头，祁醉看不清他的表情。过了一会，他像是下定了决心般地抬起头，先看了一眼祁醉，然后闭着眼睛凑到祁醉嘴唇上，蜻蜓点水般地吻了一下，遂又红着脸庞低下了头。  
祁醉瞪大了眼，然后用手轻轻捏住于炀的下巴，迫使他抬起头来与自己对视。  
“我十几分钟前才和卜那那说不会动你的……”  
“但是你发情了我能怎么办呢？”  
于炀还没反应过来，祁醉就已经低下头覆上他的嘴唇。  
祁醉把一只手轻轻搭在于炀的头上，五指浅插进于炀的黄色头发中。祁醉用舌头撬开于炀咬住的牙齿，侵入他的口腔，轻轻顶了下他敏感的上颚。于炀也慢慢回应着他的吻。  
祁醉的另一只手也不闲着，掀开于炀的T恤下摆，抚上少年人单薄的胸膛。  
待到于炀实在无法呼吸了，祁醉松开了他的唇。两人的嘴角还挂着暧昧的银丝。  
祁醉实在忍不了了，带着于炀往床那边走。边走还边褪掉了两人的裤子。他把于炀扑在床上，让于炀把T恤的下摆叼住，自己则用嘴舔咬着于炀一边的乳头，还不忘用手揉捏着另一边。  
于炀不管做过多少次，都非常地羞涩。而且omega本来就勾人，祁醉刚咬了一下那点，他就忍不住“唔”了一声，随即便反应过来什么似的，用手背捂住叼着衣料的嘴。  
祁醉听见了，抬起头挑了一下眉：“这衣服确实碍事呢。”  
于是他帮着于炀把挂在胸脯上一点的衣服脱了下来，顺便把自己的衬衫也脱了。低头的时候，看见于炀腿上已经粘上了些许白色粘液，便低低地笑了起来：“看来是我慢了啊。”  
于炀羞得根本不敢看祁醉，只能用手捂住眼并弓起双腿试图并拢，轻声说：“没……”  
祁醉看出他的意图，两手压着于炀白皙的大腿往上折，不让他并拢。  
“来，把腿压着。”  
于炀脑子有点热，照做了。  
“看这情况，应该是不用润滑了。”  
于炀没听清，一句“什么”还没问出口，祁醉就将手指探入小穴。于炀颤了一下，却没阻止。祁醉见于炀并没有多大反应，便又往里了一点。不久柔软温热的小穴就适应了异物的进入，裹住了了祁醉的手指。祁醉也没用多长时间就找到了那凸起的一点。刚擦过的时候，于炀嘴角不小心溢出了一声呻吟，而后紧紧闭上了嘴。但是身体却忍不了，一下一下轻轻扭动着腰肢。  
祁醉有些想笑，却依然满足了于炀，伸进整根手指不断戳着那凸起的一点。于炀止不住颤抖，却依然不肯叫出来，憋得眼尾通红，在祁醉的视角，显得格外柔弱可爱……  
这让他起了一点坏心。  
祁醉抽出手指，扶住于炀白嫩的腿，将身下早已昂起头的粗大性器往于炀的小穴前送，慢慢摩擦着小穴周围的褶皱。小于炀已经颤抖着吐出了一点白浊。  
祁醉看着于炀潮红的脸，十分流氓地说：“小哥哥，想要吗？”  
于炀幅度极小地点了点头。  
“不行哦，要说出来。想要什么呢？”  
“想要……你……”  
祁醉看着于炀快哭出来的表情，决定不做人了：“我不本来就是你的吗，想要我干嘛呢？说清楚一点嘛。”  
“想……要你……插……进去……呜……”  
“嗯，没问题啊，不过我还有一个要求呢。”  
于炀睁开盈着泪水的眼睛，视死如归地看着祁醉，算是默许了。  
祁醉看着于炀眼睛里因泪水和暖黄色的灯光而折射出的温柔金色后映着自己的脸，就着也来越浓的奶香温柔一笑：“我希望你等会如果疼了的话就叫出来，不要压着，我喜欢听。”  
于炀愣了：“哈？”  
就在他不解的时间里，祁醉已经进入了一点点。正当祁醉又挤进去了一些的时候，于炀被异物进入身体的胀感给唤回了神。因为扩张的时候只进了一根手指，和这时的巨物没法比，于炀感觉自己有一种要被撕裂的感觉，没忍住呻吟了一声。不敢捂嘴，却依然满脸通红。  
“咦，怎么又停了呢，是我不够让你满意吗？”祁醉坏坏地问，然后不由分说地硬挤了进去。  
于炀被顶到了凸起的一点，痛感与快感刺激着他的神经，让他无法忍耐，只好呻吟了起来。  
祁醉被于炀几声软糯的呻吟叫的心都软了，慢慢把于炀抱了起来，压在自己身上，然后与他交换了一个深吻。  
上面是无尽的温柔，下面的动作却未停止，甚至变本加厉，堪称粗暴。  
于炀被祁醉自下而上的快速顶弄撞得呻吟都是破碎的，生理眼泪无法抑制地流了出来。他不想让祁醉看到自己的眼睛多么红肿，索性把胳膊环上祁醉的脖颈，把脸埋到祁醉的肩上。  
每次顶弄擦过那一点的时候，于炀的腰就会软一下，到泄出来时简直是瘫在祁醉身上的。  
祁醉则很满足，一边慢慢顶着于炀深处注意不碰到生殖腔，一边又不停叫着于炀。  
“小哥哥，你看，我已经很温柔了，因为不想让你生孩子，怕你疼。”  
“小哥哥，喜欢这样吗，以后发情期一定不要再用抑制剂了，不是有我吗？”  
“小哥哥……嘶！”  
于炀羞得不行，撑着祁醉肩膀起来一点，然后一口咬上了他的喉结。  
“行啊，学会使坏了。”  
祁醉说完就卖力顶了起来。于炀刚泄过一次，又被人发力顶弄，完全没有力气反抗。  
“唔嗯……等…等一下……唔……”  
于炀的呻吟声慢慢弱了下去，喉间竟发出求饶般呜呜声，全落在了祁醉耳朵里了。  
祁醉像是被一簇小火苗点燃了，也不管生殖腔不生殖腔的了，发狠地顶了起来。于炀使劲仰起头，似乎这样可以减缓下面粗暴的冲击一样。最后两人在强烈的快感中双双释放。  
奶香味的信息素仍在房间萦绕，混着祁醉的薄荷味，意外地让人眷恋。于炀的头发汗津津地站在额头和脸上，他心情十分复杂地看向祁醉：“要是真怀孕了怎么办……”  
“没关系，我不介意再多一个小于炀让我养。”祁醉说着，又俯身压住于炀。  
“不不不……不来了不来了，腰要废了。”  
“你说的算？”  
“不……等等……”  
“得让你长长记性，不然下次还用抑制剂。”

——END


End file.
